


Madness in the dark

by Anonymous



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lisa is the light of Dracula's life. When that light goes out, he stumbles in the darkness. Latching onto whatever light he can find
Relationships: Alucard/Dracula (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	Madness in the dark

The day Lisa Tepes died was the day Vlad Dracula Tepes died. Hearing that she was being put to the stake made his dead heart stop. And when he saw her burnt body over a roaring fire, it was when his mind broke. He was no longer in control of himself. His senses were muddled with grief and madness. The pain was unbearable. All he wanted was to hold her. Lisa made him feel better. When he was frustrated with the irritating antics of his court, she was there, squeezing his hand under the table. She gave him bright, mischievous smiles before knocking the table so that Godbrand’s cup would spill over his lap. She brought laughter and kindness into his days. Lisa was the light of his life. And without her, there was only darkness. There was only the eternal night that encompassed Dracula, lord of the vampires. He would put an end to it.

He roared in frustration, tearing apart his own possessions in unrestrained rage. “One year! It will take me one year to summon an army from the guts of hell itself!”

Light flooded the dark room, and there was a silhouette in the doorway. “No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Dracula hissed, not turning to face his son. “That woman was the only reason on earth for me to tolerate human life!”

But as he turned to see his son, he gasped. His rage disappeared off into confusion. There was a halo of light, shining through golden hair. In the shadow, his eyes could see bright golden eyes and dark lashes. Lily-white skin. He saw the soft, sweet, feminine features of Lisa.

Adrian, having sensed the sudden shift in mood, paused. “Father?” He called gently. His hopes rose. Maybe seeing him brought his father to his senses. He was part human, after all. Maybe his presence would soothe him. Help convince him that humans were, perhaps, worth keeping around.

Dracula’s mind turned like the cogs in the engine room. Lisa was the light of his life. The only thing that grounded him to this earth. But she was still here. She left him a small piece of herself. A flickering candle of her bright and brilliant sun. He was not a creature of the day, and the sun did not belong in his world, but he loved her. He loved the lost piece of humanity he’d squandered within himself. He dressed as a man for her. And lived as a man for her. He had loved as a man for her. And in return, she’d given him the greatest gift in the world.

He staggered closer, reaching out for him. And his son ran to him. Pulling his father into his arms. Dracula carefully ran his claws through his son’s hair. Soft golden waves spilled through his fingers. Adrian was shaking in his arms. “Father.” He whispered. The sound was hoarse and pained. “I grieve with you.” Tears wet his cape. The cape he donned, knowing he was no longer a man. Because he no longer had a woman to live for.

Dracula did not speak. He pulled back, cupping his son’s face in his hands. Tears sparkled in the dim light of the room. His face, beautiful as Lisa’s was, was clenched in pain. He flicked a claw over his cheek, wiping the tears away. He looked so much like her.

“Lisa.” He sighed.

Lisa looked confused. “Father?”

Her eyes widened in horror just a second before they went blank. All signs of consciousness slipped out of the light in her eyes. Dracula cradled her in his arms, propping her head up gently. She was breathing raggedly, and he could see her attempting to fight it. He increased his hold on her. He heard a soft whimper before she was forced into submission.

“You will _not_ leave me again.”


End file.
